to meet by chance
by silverspun
Summary: By chance meeting they get closer. each meeting the grow stronger and maybe grow to love aswell if thier stubborn hearts allow it.


**Disclaimer:** we all know I don't own inuyasha. So lets not go there talking about it depresses me...lol.

_thoughts_

"talking"

**AN:** This is more of a prologue so expect a longer second chapter... so don't worry. Enjoy

**Chapter one:** reflections in the water

* * *

Kagome POV

The water sure looks nice tonight she thought absentmindedly as she made ripples in the water with her feet. The moon shined brightly above her and made the spring seem rather peaceful even though her thoughts were not so.

Reflecting back on the day was taxing on her mind but she wanted to sort it out in her head.

After a long trek and still finding no jewel shards and inuyasha making us walk for ages and then when I was about to sit him so we could have a rest, he sniffs the air and quickly runs in the opposite direction telling us that we weak humans could have a rest.

It's not like im stupid either I could tell he was going to kikyo, I might not have the superior senses but hell she had half my soul!

I could always feel a longing tug within me when she was nearby, my soul wanted to be complete.

I wanted to be complete.

I sighed as I gently lowered myself into the water. Even though I knew Inuyasha had no feelings left for me romantically I wish he'd at least treat me like a friend. It always bitch this- and wrench that- it was bloody annoying. He was also comparing me more to kikyo lately too.

Strangely though I could tell how she felt and maybe that's why I didn't interfere now as much as I used to. He used to always switch backwards and forwards, he didn't choose so one of us, either kikyo or I always ended up feeling neglected it just depended on who it was at the time. Seems she has took so much from me but I won't let it bring me down anymore.

Reflecting back on our odd group I realised how much of a family we have become. So much closer then before, it's probably case of the endless times we have been there for each other in battle. I know if I lost anyone one of them I would be devastated.

I sighed as this train of thought eventually led back to inuyasha and how often he would leave us to fend for ourselves. Not like we aren't capable or anything but I didn't think he would treat the rest of the group like this either.

Seemed though as a group we getting much better defending ourselves now that we had to dependent on each other and our capabilities rather than letting inu take all the glory. We improved more now then ever before.

I could sense someone approaching with a fairly large demonic aura so I got out of the water and slowly lifted myself out of the water, taking my time because right then because I had it.

I could sense a twinge of curiosity in the air around this demon, so I took it they weren't here for a fight but still just in case I got into defensive position.

Which didn't look very intimidating considering the fact that I only had my bikini on which was a dark pink and was dripping wet. Oh well it has to do.

Nevertheless I stood and waited.

A few seconds later to my surprise who should step in the clearing but the Lord of the western lands, Sesshoumaru.

I smiled despite the growing threat in front of me.

"Not violent, my ass!" I exclaimed.

_I said that aloud didn't I? Why do I always say something stupid when there's a potential dangerous demon in front of me??_

Sesshoumaru just stood not responding, not that I expected him to. Though he raised a singular eyebrow ... eventually.

He then raised one of his hands. I stood transfixed and thought idly _how did he get two arms? Great just like me to notice this when im about to die._ I rolled my eyes at my behaviour.

I think he noticed my lack of attention in which he seemed vaguely annoyed about. I smiled at this even while I saw the acid pool into his hands.

_Seems he only shows emotion when he knows that the person being the recipent will live to ruin his reputation as the emotionless 'demon lord'_

Still smiling I gulped while slightly switching my defensive position to a more alert one. Where I could move into action if necessary.

If he plans on killing me I won't plan on going down easy.

I smirked at him I was so determined im sure my eyes must have had those burning flames in them that I've seen in anime shows.

If he plans on killing me, I plan on being a bitch about it.

I was waiting for the sign that a muscle that would tense meaning that he would soon go into battle mode. Which he did and in a blink of an eye he was gone, only to reappear behind me about to dig in his claws into my back.

So many demons have done that to me before so I knew what to do in this situation.

I fell backwards so I landed on the ground in front of him and kicked at his feet only to have him fall forward with his claws placed in a position to kill I quickly rolled to the right.

_Hell today I'm quick but only because of the adrenaline that I always seemed to get when im about to die!!_ I screamed inside my head. _I would probably be able to look back at this moment and laugh, that's of course if I live through it._

Sesshoumaru of course jumped backwards and landed gracefully a few feet away from me.

He seemed to be considering me overall I saw and mainly felt his eyes gazing at my figure up and down. I scratched the back of my head nervously and blushed as I realised that I was in my bikini in front of the lord of the western lands! Of all people...

Looked like he was enjoying this and he wanted to me to know I could tell by the smirk on his face. The closest thing to emotion I may ever see on Sesshoumaru's face but this time instead of inu it seemed I was the lucky one of the receiving end.

I sighed as I saw he getting into 'battle pose' again.

_This is just great._

And I thought as I saw his muscles tensing

_looks like it's time for..._

He sped towards me...

_ACTION!!_

* * *

**AN:** so whaddya think? This actually ended up longer then what I originally had it so :P

Please review and tell me how I can improve, or what you think or if I should continue or...lol whatever is fine.

Hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
